One Earth Regime
The One Earth Regime is a worldwide organization led by the corrupt Superman and the primary antagonistic faction of Injustice: Gods Among Us, as well as villain protagonists in the sequel Injustice 2. History After the death of Lois Lane, Superman believed the world was never safe from criminals and villains like Joker, so he created a new government in the form of a dictatorship after murdering Joker while he was being interrogated by Batman. Several superheroes, and some supervillains, like Sinestro, joined it. After the majority of the superheroes joined, Superman captured Doomsday and kept him as a last resort weapon. Superman and his government soon forced many superheroes to join as well as executed almost all villains on the planet and heroes who didn't believe in his cause. Batman's Insurgency and the Joker Clan was the only resistance left. With the help of the 7 Justice League heroes of Earth Prime (Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and particularly Superman), as well as the defect Flash after the death of Lex Luthor and Shazam in front of his eyes, the Regime has been defeated after their leader is defeated by his still-heroic counterpart of Earth Prime. Many years later, in the same time Braniac about to invade Earth during Injustice 2 event, most of the Regime members are on the run. There are two endings in Injustice 2 after defeating Brainiac, either as Superman or Batman: *Good Ending: Batman defeats Aquaman (who is neutral), Black Adam, Wonder Woman and Superman. Before Superman is sent to Phantom Zone, Superman ensure that the Phantom Zone won't hold him any longer, as he will be back to restore his glorious Regime again, with Batman and his Insurgency will be ready soon, then bids farewell to Supergirl and very proud of her not to end up corrupted as Superman, even Batman agrees. Batman apologizes Supergirl on unable to save Superman from fallen due to Joker manipulation, and welcomes her to a newly reformed Justice League. *Bad Ending: Once he defeated Flash, Green Lantern, Supergirl and Batman, Superman kills Brainiac and absorbs most of his power and turning Superman into a Cyber-Kryptonian to rule Earth, such as brainwashing his former allies including on attempting to do a same on his own cousins Supergirl if she keeps resisting. Thus regaining his glorious Regime. Notable Members Leaders *Superman (captured, later released temporarily during the Brainiac crisis; deceased in Bad Ending sequel/Masters of the Universe crossover) *Wonder Woman (captured, later on the run; captured again Good Ending, and Bad Ending sequel/Masters of the Universe crossover) Members *Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan) (surrendered and imprisoned, later released and joined Batman's Insurgency) *The Flash (defects then turns himself in due to his previous status as an Regime member, later released) *Hawkgirl (captured) *Shazam (about to defect, deceased) *Cyborg (captured, later released temporarily during the Brainiac crisis; eventually defect in Bad Ending/Masters of Universe crossover) *Raven (captured) *Robin/Nightwing II (Damian Wayne) (defected from the Insurgency and League of Assassins, also unwitting pawn, later captured and released temporarily on two different occasions; eventually defect as Batman II and recently deceased in Bad Ending/Masters of Universe crossover) *Lex Luthor (undercover for Insurgents, deceased) *Sinestro (captured) *Catwoman (blackmailed to defect from the Insurgency, later captured then released to return as Insurgent’s mole in Gorilla Grodd's Society) *Solomon Grundy (captured) *Killer Frost (captured) *Black Adam (captured, later on the run; presumed deceased and having a same karma as Shazam) *Bane (betrayed and captured, later escapes and joins The Society which he then defects from) *Aquaman (blackmailed to defect from the Insurgency, later exiled with his people to Atlantis from involving with surface world’s affairs, then temporarily allied for Brainiac’s fate) *Doomsday (imprisoned in the Phantom Zone) *Supergirl (unwitting pawn; later defects and joined Batman's Insurgency) Armies *Regime Soldiers (captured) *Atlantean Soldiers (captured) *Amazon Soldiers (most are 50% defected) Allies *Sinestro Corps *Lobo (formerly; later neutral) *Vixen (defected from League of Assassins) *Animal Man (defected from League of Assassins, later deceased) *Robin II/Imposter Batman/Red Hood Jason Todd (defected from League of Assassins. Has a similar point of view as the Regime but not too far for their dictatorships which might ended up murdering pregnants and children too, which is why he sided with neither) *Professor Ivo (defected from League of Assassins, later deceased) Enemies *Insurgency *The Society *League of Assassins *Joker (Alternative Universe: Deceased) *Joker (Main Universe) *Main Universe Heroes **Batman **Superman **Green Lantern **Wonder Woman **Green Arrow **Cyborg *He-Man's Army (Bad Ending/Masters of the Universe only) *Skeletor (deceased) and his Army (Bad Ending/Masters of the Universe only) *Darkseid (deceased) and his Apokalips Army (Bad Ending/Masters of the Universe only) Category:Organizations Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imperialists Category:Teams Category:InJustice Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Bosses